Killer Bow
The Killer Bow , also known as Archer Bow, CrossBow and Archer, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a low to mid-ranked weapon and usually has a chance to inflict instant death whenever the user attacks with it. It is a weapon that is often used by Hunters and Rangers. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The Killer Bow is a dummied weapon never meant to make it into the game, but it can be acquired with a cheating device. The developers went as far as to put a little quirk in the Killer Bow's description. It should be noted that there is no animation associated with the Killer Bow, the equipped character will simply attack the enemy with his/her fist. Final Fantasy III The Killer Bow is a low-ranked weapon and is usable by several Job classes, including Black Mages. It has an Attack of 18, can be bought in Canaan and is a treasure in Dwarven Hollows and Castle Argus. It costs 2000 gil in the NES version and 4000 gil on the DS. Final Fantasy IV The Killer Bow, originally called Archer, is a mid-ranked bow that can be used by Paladin Cecil, Rosa, Palom, and Porom. It can be bought for 3,000 gil at Tomra and Cave of Eblan, and one can be found in the Tower of Babil. It has an Attack of 23 and 1 Accuracy. It was renamed to the Critical Bow in the ''Easytype version and has different stats. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Killer Bow returns in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy IV. The bow can only be equipped by Cecil, Rydia, Rosa, Palom, Porom, and Cid. The bow can be found within the Feymarch and Tower of Babil. The bow has an attack power of 23 and a accuracy of 1, also has an increase chance of inflicting a Critical Hit. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Killer Bow returns as a bow that provides 40 Attack and 25% Accuracy, as well as +5 Strength. It can be bought for 3,000 gil in Baron while playing as Kain, as well as by other various means. Final Fantasy V The Killer Bow, originally known as CrossBow, is a high-ranked bow that can be bought in Quelb for 5,000 gil or stolen from Ghidra. It has an Attack of 49 and has a 8% chance of inflicting instant death on enemies, though the status is ineffective on Heavy-type enemies. Final Fantasy XI The Killer Bow is the base version of the Ranger's Mythic Weapon, Gastraphetes, found within Nyzul Isle. It can be used to obtain the weapon skill Trueflight. Final Fantasy XII The Killer Bow is a mid-ranked bow that has an Attack of 39. Bows are among the slowest weapons in the game with 2.96s charge, and 1.4s action time. Killer Bow requires 30 LP to use, and costs 2,000 gil to buy in Rabanastre. There is also a chance for it to be a treasure in the Lhusu Mines. In the [[Final Fantasy XII#Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System|''International Zodiac Job System]] version, the Archer class may equip the Killer Bow with the Bows 3 license for 35 LP. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Killer Bow is a low-ranked bow for Selkie that grants 32 Attack and can be bought for 350 gil. Bravely Default Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Killer Bow grants +8 to Attack. It can be equipped by Ranger. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery